Pulleys or blocks are employed on sailing vessels to carry and transfer loads imposed on the sails and enable adjustments of the sails. Since the loads on certain fittings can be very high, such fittings are normally attached with the use of heavy duty shackles or posts made from stainless steel.
Recent developments in fiber technology have led to flexible lines and woven fabrics having extremely high tensile strengths. The use of such high strength fibrous materials in applications such as tethering boat fittings to a deck, however, has certain disadvantages associated with it. As an example, it is desirable to have such fittings be rotatable. Tethering a fitting snugly with a fiber cord or strap, however, does not allow for rotation.
In addition, it is desirable to have fittings as close to the deck as possible to give the boat a low center of gravity, as well as to reduce clutter. However, it is difficult to tether a fitting close to the deck with a fibrous material such as a cord or strap, as the cord must be tied to a cleat or other fitting on the deck, and then to the fitting above. This is a particularly acute problem should rotation of the fitting be desired, in which case a sufficient length of line must be provided in the line.
There is therefor an unresolved need in the industry for a fitting tethering device.